To Who?
by Gabrielle Addison
Summary: To You, From Me story. Couples MIXED! Mess ups go around school when a love letter gets into the wrong guy or girl's hand! Look inside for a better summary.


**To You, From Me**

Summary: Someone writes a note that gets in the wrong hands. This brings great chaos and embarrassment for the receiver, and the sender. What is this note? And why is it embarrassing in the wrong hands? Who wrote it? The answers you will find in further chapters!

**The WRITERS PoV**

To: You

From: Me

Date: August 26

Subject:

It blinked several times. That little line that shows where you've stopped typing. What do I type? My handwriting is way too sloppy to write this. And this is really important. What do I say the subject is? "Love?", "Me?", "You?" I don't know. I have absolutely no clue. Ha… It's sort of funny that my love letter is _typed_. That's definitely unique. I wonder what he'll think about it… I'm a girl…who thinks she's in love?

Subject. I read that over and over. I looked at it tons of times. Subject. Urgent? No… That sounds like I'm about to die. Important? He might think it's really serious. Well, it is serious. I'll write… Hi. No… That sounds too much like a "Let's just be friends" kind of letter. Blank.

Subject: Blank.

I smiled. He'll like that.

"First off, I'm sorry I'm typing. My handwriting is so sloppy though. I hope you'll take this seriously."

No, no, no… "First off, I'm sorry I'm typing. My handwriting is so sloppy though." Yeah okay. Now, taking off from there.

"I need to talk to you." Oh that's fine. "Lately, well, actually more like always… Okay, listen… Well, read. I like you. I like you a lot and I always have." Does that sound desperate? Eh… No. Let's go on. "More than like. I think I…Love you." Re-read it now.

To: You

From: Me

Date: August 26

Subject: Blank

First off, I'm sorry I'm typing. My handwriting is so sloppy though. I need to talk to you. Lately, well, actually more like always… Okay, listen… Well, read. I like you. I like you a lot and I always have. More than like. I think I…Love you. It's weird to say this, but it's the truth. I may be mean to you at times, but that was only to hide how I really feel. I felt this for awhile, and…as awkward as it is, I… I love you. With all my heart and have for sometime. Take this into consideration, please. For some odd reason though, I really think you like me too…

I hope you feel the same…

-Your not so secret admirer, Yumi

It's fine. As good as it gets. Print. One copy. I folded it into a note sized paper and walked out the door. Oh, Aelita's right there! Good!

**Regular PoV**

"Aelita!" Yumi called.

"Yeah? What's up?" Aelita asked.

"I need you to deliver this to…" Yumi looked around and then whispered in Aelita's ear. Aelita nodded and took the paper. She walked away. She walked down the hall, turned and saw a friend. "Oh! Tam, can you deliver this to…" She whispered the name, for sake of her friend. She nodded, took the paper and walked away.Soon enough, that paper was passed around until finally it came to a boy. He opened it and read it.

To: You

From: Me

Date: August 26

Subject: Blank

First off, I'm sorry I'm typing. My handwriting is so sloppy though. I need to talk to you. Lately, well, actually more like always… Okay, listen… Well, read. I like you. I like you a lot and I always have. More than like. I think I…Love you. It's weird to say this, but it's the truth. I may be mean to you at times, but that was only to hide how I really feel. I felt this for awhile, and…as awkward as it is, I… I love you. With all my heart and have for sometime. Take this into consideration, please. For some odd reason though, I really think you like me too…

I hope you feel the same…

-Your not so secret admirer, Yumi

He looked a bit confused as he read that. "Yumi? Ishiyama? She likes… Me?" He said quietly. He got excited. Who? Nicholas. "Yumi Ishiyama likes me! Score!" He said in his dorky way. He ran up and over towards Herb. "Herb, Herb! READ THIS!" He said excitedly. Herb took the paper. As he got closer and closer to the bottom, his eyes widened.

"How do you know this is for you?" He asked quizzically.

"Duh! Aelita passed it to Tam, who passed it to Cindy, who then passed it to William, then to Ulrich, to Odd, through Jeremie, to Andrew and then to me!" He said with a wide smile.

"You're serious? _I _think it's meant for _me_." Herb said in his jealousy.

"Oh, you're just jealous." Nick said, snatching it out of his hand. "It's mine. A love letter from YUMI ISHIYAMA!" He screamed in the cafeteria. Anyone in there could hear the gasps, the laughs, and the lunch trays being dropped on the floor. Ulrich's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Odd glanced at him.

"Dude," He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know that's not true. Plus, its Nick, dude. He lies." As Nicholas held up the letter, many ran up to him to read it; to make sure it was true. Many believed him. Actually, almost everyone believed him. He _did _have proof. Yumi walked in, not knowing what happened.

"What's going on, guys?" She asked Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie. Ulrich shot a look at Yumi, the sensitive boy with his watery eyes. He walked off, leaving his lunch on the table. Suddenly, people started looking at Yumi, pointing and laughing. "Guys… What happened?"

"Your 'love letter' to Nicholas!" Odd said, upset at Yumi.

"I never sent a love letter to _Nicholas_!" Yumi yelled.

"He has it in his hand! Go check it out for yourself!" Odd said, pointing to Nick. Yumi walked over there, pushed through the crowd and grabbed the paper out of Nick's hand.

"Hey there baby!" Nick yelled. Yumi looked at him in disgusted. He grabbed her, dipped (like in dancing) and gave her a big, wet, long kiss. She screamed quietly, since she couldn't pull away. "People, me and my girlfriend have to go. C'mon, sweetie." Nick announced, grabbing Yumi's hand and pulling her through the crowd.


End file.
